1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus configured to print image data onto a sheet and a method of controlling the start of the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-254030 is configured to control whether or not standby processing should be performed immediately after the main power is turned on based on the time when the main power is turned off.